


Killjoy Sin™

by all_of_the_trash



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Like, Memes, Multi, for the idea, groupchat, memes out the ass, thanks klaus, well this fic went to hell real fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_of_the_trash/pseuds/all_of_the_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Death Defying has added you to a chat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make some Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart (cruel_oath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/gifts), [areyoukobrakiddingme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukobrakiddingme/gifts).



_**Dr. Death Defying has added Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, and Show Pony to the chat** _

Party Poison: doc wtf why

_Dr. Death Defying has changed his name to Doc_

Doc: I need to keep an eye on you sinners. Just forget I'm here.

Fun Ghoul: cool cool

_Fun Ghoul has removed Doc from the chat_

Show Pony: you're a fucking legend, dude

Jet Star: can you two plz behave?

_Jet Star has added Doc to the chat_

Doc: This is why I have to keep an eye on you.

Kobra Kid: even me????? :3

Doc: ESPECIALLY YOU.

Party Poison: amen doc

Doc: You are worse than he can ever be shut your damn mouth.

_Party Poison has changed the chat name to "Doc is literally no fun at all"_

Kobra Kid: I guess you can say he's a real...

Party Poison: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

Kobra Kid: ...

Fun Ghoul: wait what

Party Poison: don't encourage him

Kobra Kid: ... Killjoy

_Party Poison has removed Kobra Kid from the chat_


	2. In Which Jet is Clueless

Jet Star: party why do you and kobra hate each other

Party Poison: ...

Fun Ghoul: Jet are you really asking that?

Fun Ghoul: While we're at it, why is summer hot? Why is the mailbox sacred? Why is Show Pony hopelessly in love with me?

Show Pony: ew

Jet Star: What? What am I missing?

Party Poison: Jet. honey.

Party Poison: we're always together.

Party Poison: we moved to the desert together.

Party Poison: we look alike.

Party Poison: we have almost matching jackets.

Party Poison: what

Party Poison: do

Party Poison: you

Party Poison: think

Jet Star: Oh, you guys are best friends?

Party Poison: *deep sigh*

_Party Poison has added Kobra Kid to the chat_

Kobra Kid: whazzup suckfucks

_Party Poison has changed his name to Kobra's Big Brother_

Kobra Kid: What?

Kobra Kid: Jet, really?

_Kobra Kid has changed his name to Party's Little Brother_

Kobra's Big Brother: Do you understand now?

Party's Little Brother: Are you feeling it now, Mr. Krabs?

_Kobra's Big Brother has removed Party's Little Brother from the chat_

Fun Ghoul: wait bring him back i wanna say something

_Kobra's Big Brother has added Party's Little Brother to the chat_

Fun Ghoul: goodbye you little shit

_Fun Ghoul has removed Party's Little Brother from the chat_

 


	3. In Which Jet is Still Clueless

Kobra's Big Brother: so wait doc why did you add all of us if you can't stand us

Doc: I told you. I need to keep an eye on you guys.

_Doc has added Party's Little Brother to the chat_

Party's Little Brother: I hate every single one of you

_Party's Little Brother has changed their name to Not Party's Brother_

Doc: And it's not that I can't stand you guys

Doc: you guys are like my kids

Fun Ghoul: so who's your favorite?

Doc: Jet. No question.

Fun Ghoul: :( I cri

Jet Star: Thanks Daddy

_Jet Star has changed their name to Daddy's Favorite xoxo_

Not Party's Brother: uhh...

Fun Ghoul: JET.

Show Pony: HONEY.

Daddy's Favorite xoxo: what

Daddy's Favorite xoxo: is something wrong

Daddy's Favorite xoxo: isn't Doc our daddy?

Not Party's Brother: Jet please stop you are hurting us all

Doc: y'all are nasty.

Daddy's Favorite xoxo: wait what's nasty what in the darn tootin heck am i missing

Daddy's Favorite xoxo: excuse my language

_Kobra's Big Brother has removed Daddy's Favorite xoxo from the chat_

Kobra's Big Brother: sorry Doc it had to be done

Doc: I didn't even need Jet in this chat anyway. I trust him to make good decisions

Fun Ghoul: why did you add him

Doc: because you and Pony need your boyfriend so you don't go completely nuts

Not Party's Brother: WAIT A SECOND

Not Party's Brother: WHY DIDN'T YOU ADD MY BOYFRIEND

Doc: Because I don't like you

Kobra's Big Brother: only I can drag him like that fight me

Kobra's Big Brother: come at me scrublord im ripped

_Doc has left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of Jet being a clueless smol bean with a heart bigger than his hair. However, he's also the one who doesn't understand innuendos because 1. he's ace and 2. he's a precious cinnamon roll. He's dating Fun Ghoul and Show Pony and they both love him, but hate each other (in a sexual tension kinda way).


	4. In Which Kobracola Is a Thing

Fun Ghoul: sweet the parent is gone

Fun Ghoul: time to throw a party

Kobra's Big Brother: I disapprove of your wording

Not Party's Brother: geez bro you're such poison

Kobra's Big Brother: I will block you

Fun Ghoul: okay so everybody get your boyfriends into the chat!!!

_Fun Ghoul has added Daddy's Favorite xoxo to the chat_

Show Pony: time to get sexy

Show Pony: sorry Jet

_Daddy's Favorite has changed their name to Token Ace_

Token Ace: okay

Not Party's Brother: wait we're all adding our boyfriends

_Not Party's Brother has added Cherri Cola to the chat_

Cherri Cola: Greetings gentlemen

Cherri Cola: and Pony

Show Pony: thanks babe

Not Party's Brother: ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT

Cherri Cola: ...

Not Party's Brother: ...

Cherri Cola: Kobra, is there something you should tell me?

Cherri Cola: Poison I can hear you laughing from zone 3 what's going on

_Kobra's Big Brother has changed their name to Cupid_

_Cupid has changed the chat name to Kobra Shaming Zone_

Cupid: You forgot to ask him out, didn't you

Not Party's Brother: ...

Cupid: Kobra you dumbass

* * *

 

_**Not Party's Brother has added Cherri Cola to a private chat** _

Not Party's Brother: sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

Cherri Cola: Did... that just happen?

Not Party's Brother: Sorry I've like had a crush on you forever and I had a dream that I asked you out and you said yes and I'm sorry I couldn't tell it was a dream dammit I should have talked to somebody about this I'm so fucking sorry Cherri do you even want to be friends with me anymore

Cherri Cola: Kobra, bud,

_Cherri Cola has changed their name to Kobra's Boyfriend_

Kobra's Boyfriend: I'm kind of in love with you.

Not Party's Brother: I...

Not Party's Brother: is this real?

Not Party's Brother: Cherri im scared

Kobra's Boyfriend: Hon. This is real and I'm coming to the diner to talk to you. I'll be there in a minute, okay?

Kobra's Boyfriend: I love you. You'll be okay. This is real.

Kobra's Boyfriend: :-* love you

* * *

 

_**Kobra's Boyfriend has added Cupid to a private chat** _

Cupid: UMM.

Kobra's Boyfriend: He's dissociating. Stick with him until I get there, okay?

Cupid: sure

Cupid: congrats

Cupid: get it boy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to your regularly scheduled groupchat

Fun Ghoul: Oh hey Cherri

Kobra's Boyfriend: I am literally across the room from you and you texted that?

Token Ace: sorry my datemates are the worst

Show Pony: fite me

Fun Ghoul: Pony you are like 80 pounds even with the skates on

Show Pony: Ghoul, you literally fall on your ass when you even think about skating

Cupid: Guys I'm gonna make popcorn make sure nothing interesting happens while I'm gone

Not Party's Brother: wait a second

_Not Party's Brother has changed their name to Cherri's Boyfriend_

Cherri's Boyfriend: thats better

Token Ace: oh, Cola, is that why they call you cherri?

Token Ace: because of how you blush?

Cupid: Jet quit making this adorable

Cupid: I came here to watch sexual tension unfold

Token Ace: ew

Cupid: well you asked for it by turning the conversation cute

Cupid: Frankly sir, I am disgusted

Cupid: Ghoul, Pony, resume

Cupid: Really? Both of you flipping me off at the same time?

Cupid: Jet keep your datemates in order

Cherri's Boyfriend: He came back to see sexual tension being resolved

Cupid: damn right

Cherri's Boyfriend: Well Cherri, whaddya say we help him out?

Cupid: Kobra Kid do not cross me or I will say your real name in front of this whole chat

Kobra's Boyfriend: Kobra sweetie what are you implying

Cherri's Boyfriend: do I have to show you???? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Token Ace: THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE

Cherri's Boyfriend: bitch where

Cupid: Kobra you are the child

Cherri's Boyfriend: I hate you all and everything you stand for

Kobra's Boyfriend: even me? :-(

Cherri's Boyfriend: of course not ily babe

Token Ace: where are my datemates I want to be adorable with them

Token Ace: oh there you are

Token Ace: Pony, why are you limping?

Token Ace: Ghoul babe, why is your neck all bruised?

Token Ace: Guys?

Token Ace: OKAY POISON I GET IT YOU CAN STOP EXPLAINING NOW

Token Ace: thanks for the nightmares bye guys


	6. Fun Pony? Show Ghoul? Whatever they're fucking

_**Cupid has added Fun Ghoul to a private chat** _

Cupid: Ghoul, you're my best friend. Spill.

Fun Ghoul: Jet's hella ace

Cupid: I've noticed

Fun Ghoul: well, Pony and I...

Fun Ghoul: aren't.

Cupid: I've also noticed. Pretty sure I saw her hit on a cactus once

Fun Ghoul: at least I had the decency to wait until we found a tree.

Cupid: You can't call it decency when you were half naked and found out the hard way that you're allergic to the weeds in that part of the desert.

Fun Ghoul: can we not discuss that for once

Cupid: Sure bud. I'd hate to endanger our friendship by saying or doing something...

Fun Ghoul: hoe don't do it

Cupid: ... rash

Fun Ghoul: oh my god

Fun Ghoul: you complain about Kobra, but you know he's just a milder version of you, right?

Cupid: somebody told me as a kid that the world couldn't handle two of me

Cupid: so I raised another one of me to prove them wrong

Fun Ghoul: you're adorable

Cupid: you're a fuckwad.

Fun Ghoul: damn straight


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, we're back to the group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I've noticed a lot of people headcanon Pony as a trans boy but I haven't decided their gender in this fic yet. I'm sure they're either a trans girl or bigender, so for right now I'm using she/her pronouns but that may change. Thanks for continuing your interest in this fic!

Cherri's Boyfriend: hey guys who's awake

Kobra's Boyfriend: I am, as usual.

Show Pony: Cherri what the fuck

Kobra's Boyfriend: I enjoy the night when the desert is cold and empty, and I can focus on the futility of existence.

Show Pony: Kobra go suck Cherri's dick. he needs it

Token Ace: babe can you not

Show Pony: your fault for being awake during sexytimes

Token Ace: Pony. hon. all the time is sexytimes for you.

Show Pony: ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯

Fun Ghoul: this chat woke me up

Fun Ghoul: you guys better have a good reason for this

Kobra's Boyfriend: Is there a good reason for anything?

Show Pony: idk but your existential bullshit is a damn good reason why your dick should be inside Kobra

Cupid: SHOW PONY I WILL FIGHT YOU

Cupid: YOU WOKE ME UP YOU LITTLE SHIT

Cupid: AND THIS IS WHAT YOU WOKE ME UP FOR

_Show Pony has added Doc to the chat_

Show Pony: Doc help

Doc: y'all better have a real good explanation for waking me up this early

Token Ace: POISON JUST KICKED OPEN THE DINER DOOR AND LEFT

Show Pony: HE'S GONNA KILL ME

Cupid: YOU HAD IT COMING

Show Pony: Party please I'll stop

Cupid: YOU HAD IT COMING

Token Ace: babe, you couldn't stop if you wanted to

Show Pony: fuck you guys. I'mma be a nun

Cupid: YOU ONLY HAD YOURSELF TO BLAME

Cherri's Boyfriend: motherfucker

Cherri's Boyfriend: look what you guys did

Cherri's Boyfriend: you made him go all Broadway on us

Cupid: Doc, can you let me in so I can kill Show Pony?

Cupid: Please?

Doc: I'm too old for this shit.

Doc: Cherri, take over.

_Doc has left the chat_

Kobra's Boyfriend: wait out here Party. I am escorting you back to the diner.

Cupid: who died and made you queen

Kobra's Boyfriend: About a hundred dracs and at least three exterminators. I prefer to think of myself as an ambassador though.

Cupid: you suck

Kobra's Boyfriend: I'm aware.

Show Pony: I McFreakin love you, Cherri

Cherri's Boyfriend: fite me

Kobra's Boyfriend: Guys?

Kobra's Boyfriend: Party kinda... passed out on our doorstep

Show Pony: you're kidding

Show Pony: he's not kidding guys

Cherri's Boyfriend: draw dicks on his face

Token Ace: If y'all won't stop talking about dicks I'm going to bed

_Token Ace has left the chat_

Cherri's Boyfriend: wait I have a better idea

Cherri's Boyfriend: one of you take Party's phone and remove him from the chat

Show Pony: on it

Cupid: your brother needs to figure out a better way to lock his phone

Cupid: 1234 is not a secure password

_Cupid has left the chat_

Cherri's Boyfriend: anyway

Cherri's Boyfriend: Pony, you were saying he needs a boyfriend?

Show Pony: I'm disgusted and intrigued. go on

Cherri's Boyfriend: I think I know a guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's funnier if you read Kobra's last text in a Bill Cipher voice. But who could he possibly mean???? Such intrigue very mystery wow


	8. The Plot Thickens... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys guess who's supposed to be in class right now

Show Pony: Guys

Show Pony: guys it's Poison

Show Pony: why am I not in the chat

Show Pony: and why am I on Pony's floor

Show Pony: guys

Show Pony: I KNOW YOU'RE ALL READING THIS

Show Pony: oh wait

_Show Pony has added Cupid to the chat_

Cupid: that's better

Cupid: hey ghoul you can stop sexting Pony

Cupid: your erection is not actually that impressive

Fun Ghoul: SHIT

Fun Ghoul: PARTY I WAS NOT EVEN AWAKE STFU

Cupid: you are now

Cupid: hi friend

Fun Ghoul: Cherri? you up?

Kobra's Boyfriend: yes why

Fun Ghoul: plz kill Party for me

Kobra's Boyfriend: lemme check my schedule

Kobra's Boyfriend: and nope. I'm booked

Fun Ghoul: Cherri what do you even do

Cherri's Boyfriend: me

Cupid: KOBRA SHUT YOUR FUCK

Cupid: I'm too tired for this shit

Cupid: Wait Cherri where are you

Kobra's Boyfriend: out

Cupid: where

Cupid: TELL ME FRUIT FUCKER

Cherri's Boyfriend: hah. keeping that

Kobra's Boyfriend: I needed to talk to Chimp

Cherri's Boyfriend: and he can't go out in the desert on his own

Cupid: so I'm just stuck here with Jet and Ghoul's sleeping datemate?

Show Pony: aight fuckers what's happening

Show Pony: Hey Kobra you found that guy yet

Cupid: Guy? What happened to Chimp?

Cherri's Boyfriend: PONY YOU DUMBASS

_Cherri's Boyfriend has removed Cupid from the chat_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wear my Party Poison jacket to school it gives me inspiration. To do what, I don't know. Have a shitty fic.

_Cherri's Boyfriend has added Kobra's Boyfriend, News a-Go-Go, and DJ Hot Chimp to a chat_

News a-Go-Go: Wait what's going on who are you

Kobra's Boyfriend: Relax Newsie, it's me Cherri.

DJ Hot Chimp: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DJ Hot Chimp: YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER

DJ Hot Chimp: I'M SO EXCITED

_News a-Go-Go has changed their name to Newsie_

DJ Hot Chimp: Oh yeah Newsie you owe me 10 carbons

Newsie: dammit.

_DJ Hot Chimp has changed their name to The Hottest Chimp_

The Hottest Chimp: much better

Newsie: Anyway what do you guys want?

Cherri's Boyfriend: Well, you guys know that my brother isn't exactly, you know, a Casanova

The Hottest Chimp: He can't look a cute guy in the eye without getting hard

Cherri's Boyfriend: suck my dick Chimp

The Hottest Chimp: You don't even have one

Cherri's Boyfriend: true

Cherri's Boyfriend: Cherri, can you steal a dick from Tommy for me?

Kobra's Boyfriend: sorry babe, he doesn't have any extras

Kobra's Boyfriend: I'll just have to give you mine

The Hottest Chimp: DAMN SON


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the original chat

Cherri's Boyfriend: guys halp

Show Pony: like hell I will

Show Pony: what happened

Cherri's Boyfriend: so Cherri here says I have great taste in music, asks if he can play one of my tracks on his broadcast

Token Ace: and the problem is…?

Cherri's Boyfriend: HE TOOK THE FUCKING SHREK SOUNDTRACK

Cherri's Boyfriend: I DID NOT GET MY MEME HISTORY DEGREE TO BE DISRESPECTED LIKE THIS

Fun Ghoul: Kobra your degree is a piece of cardboard that says "congrations you done it"

_Cherri's Boyfriend has changed his name to Snek Child_

Snek Child: heck off

Snek Child: Dr. D made it special for me

Show Pony: I helped

Kobra's Boyfriend: I could tell. There's enough glitter to light up the city.

Kobra's Boyfriend: wait

_Kobra's Boyfriend has changed his name to Sweet Cherri Pie_

Sweet Cherri Pie: As long as we're doing name puns

Show Pony: you get me, Cherri

_Show Pony has changed her name to Trick Horse_

_Fun Ghoul has changed his name to Vaffanculo Tutti_

_Token Ace has changed his name to Flying Star_

Sweet Cherri Pie: wait what even is Shrek

Sweet Cherri Pie: and why did you spell snake wrong?

Trick Horse: Cherri wtf

Trick Horse: you are dating the foremost meme historian in the desert

Trick Horse: take a break from fucking and educate yourself

Flying Star: HOLY FRICK FRACK SNICK SNACK KICK BACK CRACKERJACK KNICK KNACK PADDYWHACK

Flying Star: "take a break from f***ing" -Show Pony, 2k19

Flying Star: I'VE ALREADY SCREENSHOTTED AND SENT THIS TO DR. D

Flying Star: THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Vaffanculo Tutti: dude calm your dick

Flying Star: don't call me dude I am your gosh darn boyfriend

Trick Horse: holy shit Jet you really are excited

Snek Child: does this mean we can talk about dicks now?

 __Flying Star: ugh

_Flying Star has left the chat_

Snek Child: wow what a killjoy

_Snek Child has been blocked from the chat_


	11. Chapter 11

The Hottest Chimp: previously discussed gayness aside

The Hottest Chimp: Kobra what was that about your brother

Snek Child: oh yeah he needs a boyfriend

Newsie: Not that I disagree, but why?

Snek Child: He's living vicariously through me

Snek Child: and I don't like that thing

Snek Child: I don't like any things

Sweet Cherri Pie: except me

The Hottest Chimp: okay if you guys don't stop being gay right this second

Sweet Cherri Pie: *says Chimp while sitting in her gf's lap*

Snek Child: Cherri did you just spill salt

_Sweet Cherri Pie has changed his name to Sweet'n'Salty_

Snek Child: babe I'm so proud

Sweet'n'Salty: okay we can move on now

Sweet'n'Salty: Newsie, you look like you've got a sunburn you're blushing so hard.

Newsie: not the time, Cherri. Kobra, whachu need?

Snek Child: okay so I actually know a guy who likes Party

The Hottest Chimp: who doesn't

Snek Child: like, actually personally knows him and likes him.

Snek Child: and Party likes this guy too.

Snek Child: Problem is, he and I kinda got off speaking terms a while ago.

Snek Child: so....

Snek Child: who wants to help me kidnap my new brother-in-law?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCH MYSTERY VERY INTRIGUE MUCH WOW


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might introduce a new character :))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so Ao3 fucked up majorly a couple days ago and accidentally gave y'all a preview that I really hadn't meant to share, so I ended up deleting it and losing the inspiration temporarily. Super sorry so let's have a good chapter in the middle of this Witch forsaken meme hell!

_Private message from The Hottest Chimp to Cupid_

The Hottest Chimp: Hey Party you're gay right?

Cupid: how dare

_Cupid has changed his name to Suffering Bisexual_

The Hottest Chimp: okay I see your point but you are into guys right

Suffering Bisexual: ... one could say so

Suffering Bisexual: in the same sense that one could also say Fun Ghoul is into Show Pony

Suffering Bisexual: (you didn't hear that from me)

The Hottest Chimp: I MCFUCKIN KNEW IT

The Hottest Chimp: (ofc not what do you take me for)

The Hottest Chimp: ANYWAYS

The Hottest Chimp: I fuckin hope you like guys cause Newsie and I got you a present

Suffering Bisexual: ...

The Hottest Chimp: your brother was some help I guess

Suffering Bisexual: give me a second

* * *

_Private message from Suffering Bisexual to Snek Child_

Suffering Bisexual: JOHN STANLEY MILLIGRAM

Suffering Bisexual: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL ARE YOU AND CHIMP PLANNING

Suffering Bisexual: I KNOW YOUR ONLINE YOU SURE AS FUCK BETTER NOT BE IGNORING ME

Snek Child: *you're

_Snek Child has left the chat_

* * *

_Private message from Snek Child to Newsie_

Snek Child: is he okay

Newsie: your brother, or your brother-in-law?

Snek Child: this was a mistake holy shit we're all gonna die

Snek Child: sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

Newsie: Kobra.

Newsie: It's okay.

Newsie: you don't have to apologize. We're all going to be fine.

Snek Child: no you're not they're gonna track him down and they're gonna find you and and and andandandanandandadn

Newsie: Johnny it's okay. No one is going to find us.

Newsie: Even if they did, do you honestly think anyone could get past my girl and me?

Snek Child:... you know my name?

Newsie: I'm a psychic sweetie. I know everything.

Newsie: My name's Maya in case you wanted to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep that Hesitant Alien reference haha it's me your old buddy Vic still suffering send help


End file.
